Logain Ablar
| death= | nationality=Ghealdanin | occupation=Asha'man | rank=Asha'man | gender=Male | weight= | height=Tall | hair=Dark, curling, shoulder length | eyes= | mentioned= | appeared= | ewot=logain }} Logain Ablar is an Asha'man of the Black Tower as well as a former False Dragon and a minor Ghealdanin noble. He has recently taken to wearing his sigil, three golden crowns in a field of blue. Appearance He is tall, with dark curling hair to his broad shoulders. He is dark and handsome. False Dragon .]] Logain falsely declared himself to be the Dragon Reborn shortly before the events of Winternight in the Two Rivers. He had previously been a minor noble in Ghealdan, but King Johanin and the Crown High Council stripped him of his land and title when he proclaimed himself the Dragon Reborn, though recently he has started wearing his coat of arms. Rand first saw Logain in Caemlyn as he was being taken to Tar Valon to be "gentled," or cut off from his ability to channel. After the gentling he was kept on the grounds of the White Tower and observed at all times; most men (or women) do not live long after being severed (it is called gentling for men, and stilling for women). However, after the deposing of Siuan Sanche as Amyrlin Seat, Min Farshaw rescues Siuan and Leane Sharif (the former Keeper of the Chronicles) from the dungeons of the Tower; along the way, they find Logain, who has also escaped, and take him with them to Salidar to join the rebel Aes Sedai. On the way there under name Dalyn, he assists them in finding horses, and also gets them into trouble with Gareth Bryne when he steals some gold to help them. Conspiracy? Once they are in Salidar, he tells the "Little Tower" that he was set up as a False Dragon by the Red Ajah. This story is a lie concocted by Siuan as part of her personal revenge against Elaida; this causes a stir, to say the least, as the Red's ostensible purpose is to find and gentle men who can channel. His story never changes substantially. Once Nynaeve al'Meara and Elayne Trakand arrive, Nynaeve studies him, Siuan, and Leane, claiming she can find a way to Heal the separation from the One Power they all have suffered. The Aes Sedai permit her to try simply to appease her, because they believe there is no way she can find a way to Heal such a thing; in fact, no one ever has, even in the Age of Legends. However, she does in fact discover a way to do so; restoring his, Leane's, and Siuan's connection to the One Power, although the two women suffer a huge loss in their capacity to channel for reasons unknown to the characters. (Robert Jordan has stated that this is due to being Healed by a woman; a man Healing them would have restored full strength in the One Power. This was confirmed in a later book when an Asha'man restores stilled Aes Sedai to full strength.) After having his ability to channel restored he is shielded at all times by six Aes Sedai but manages to escape with the new Amyrlin Egwene al'Vere's help. She and Siuan Sanche arrange it so that of the six Aes Sedai shielding Logain, only three have Warders. Mint tea is brought to the Aes Sedai and the Warders as they guard the tent holding Logain and the six Aes Sedai, containing a "small addition" that cannot be tasted. Future Glory After finding the Black Tower and becoming an Asha'man he finds himself at odds with Mazrim Taim and sets out to locate the Dragon Reborn to let him know of the trouble brewing back at the Black Tower. He has bonded two Aes Sedai: Toveine Gazal from the Red Ajah and Gabrelle from the Brown Ajah, who were sent to capture the Asha'man. On his way to locate Rand he comes across Lord Davram Bashere, who agrees to accompany him. Logain finds Rand and has with him not only Bashere, Aes Sedai, Asha'man, and soldiers, but Loial and Karldin as well. He reports to Rand that Taim has gained control of the Black Tower and some of the Asha'man. Rand listens to this news and tells Logain that he has cleansed saidin, before sending Loial, Bashere, and Logain to negotiate with the Seanchan. Logain seems to believe that the cleansing was a mercy of the Creator and not an act by Rand al'Thor and Nynaeve al'Meara. Logain acts as Rand's lieutenant although he demonstrates a strong degree of independence of spirit. He learns a number of deadly weaves from Rand during this association (or rather, from Lews Therin after Rand loses control). When Lews Therin won't let go of saidin he reveals to everyone present that Rand is drawing in too much of the One Power. He is sent by Rand as his ambassador to the Sea Folk. There he calls on the Sea Folks part of the bargain, which is to provide as many ships as possible and to supply over one million people with food and supplies in Arad Doman. News of the Amayar mass suicide arrives, which Logain doesn't show much remorse for, reminding them of their priority to the bargain first. He is one of the six to accompany Rand to his meeting with the Daughter of the Nine Moons. A fight soon breaks out when the Daughter of the Nine Moons is actually to be revealed Semirhage in disguise. Other *Min has viewed numerous times that Logain carries an aura of a golden halo over his head indicating that he will one day attain great glory, saying that it is a glory above all other men. Also, Egwene once had a dream in which Logain steps over Rand's corpse, sits on a throne and laughs maniacally, while Rand's corpse collapses into leaves. *Logain also has the ability to see ta'veren. He states as much when he describes seeing Rand surrounded by light. Other characters such as Nicola and Siuan Sanche have also described ta'veren this way. Category:Ghealdan Category:False Dragons Category:Asha'man